Ophelia Drathir
Ophelia Drathir, also known as Olivia Dawnbrook. (Played by Valany) History In the forest between Rockpond and Deadhollow, stood a very small village of a handful of paladins and clerics, watching out for neighboring towns and making sure that the wickedness that fathomed in the abyss of the [[Kormal Mountains|'Kormal Mountains']] stayed in their dark hole. Years past and Olivia's brother, Cade Dawnbrook, trained long and hard as they grew up, hoping that one day, he would become a Paladin and protect his sister as their parents had died in a fight against evil ones. Olivia looked up to him, always making sure that he was smiling and happy, helping him work through his goal and pushing him, even on the roughest of days. One day, a darkness loomed over the village as one of the demons had escaped and although the Paladins were quick on their feet to stop it, it ended up murdering one person in the village...but that was enough. The Paladins took it into custody, asking if it wanted to redeem itself or be prepared to die, the demon spitting in their faces, declaring that impending doom would take over their pointless, empty lives. It was swiftly killed as it held no desire to become good. The following day, a funeral was held for the family of the casualty everyone in the village attending. Olivia followed her brother and stood close, clinging to him as he watched with hard eyes. From that day on, he tried even harder and very soon became high enough in ranks that he was allowed to join them on patrolling the city. Life went on for everyone else and all seemed to be okay from that point on... Until the rumors started to spread of a kid performing dark arts started to sweep through the town and it was soon learned that the child was the one that had one of it's parents murdered by the demon. No one thought about it, it was just a kid after all. Later that day, Olivia was out getting supplies in the villages tiny market and ended up stopping by a small patch of roses that grew just a little ways into the forest. Since the funeral, she had been picking them as things had seemed to grow gloomy, hoping that they would brighten up the place, it helping that they smelled wonderful. As she picked, she heard a rustle behind her and she swiftly turned, her eyes widening as she saw who stood in front of her. It was the woman who had been murdered by the demon. Olivia's first thought was to run to her brother and she did, abandoning her items without a moment of hesitation. When she finally reached her brother, who was at the village's temple, she told him what she had seen in a quick breath to which he simply responded with a smile, a head pat and a promise that he would take care of it. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that one of the higher ranked Paladins, Garven, seemed to be staring them down with a hate-filled glare, but she decided to concentrate on her brothers words, trying to control her rapid heartbeat as she knew her brother would be able to fix this. That night they assembled a small group of Paladins, Garven leading them. They went to find the mother who had been raised and then the child, hoping that he would seek redemption for the sins he has caused. They followed a trail until it was split in two ways, one path going through the village towards Haven, the other going towards the Kormal mountains. The group broke in two, Cade's group heading towards the spiked peaks. When Cade's group moved closer into the gloom covered summits, movement could be seen all around them, be it the evil that lurks or just the trick of the eye from what they knew was hiding here, but just for a split second...Cade saw a small figure dart to the side, heading up to what seemed like a cave. Cade told the other to head on before him, wanting to check it out and followed to where he had seen the figure run off to. When he reached the top, he saw it..the little boy from the village. Cade approached him slowly, hands in the air and promising that he wouldn't be hurt if they were to just talk and explain what happened. The little boy was scared, but nodded quickly, his body shaking, curled up into a ball and watching Cade with terror. Behind the boy was a large opening and surely, if he were to jump, he would die from the long drop down that would await him. The boy quickly splurged with explaining what he had done, that he only wanted to help make everyone happy and bring their loved ones back, sick of seeing the tears and the heartache. Cade had smiled softly at him and drew closer, the boy still fearful, but not attacking. Cade kneeled to the childs level and very lightly placed a hand on his shoulder, taking in that the child looked very bloody and damaged. "P-please...have mercy.." The child whispered to Cade. Cade closed his eyes and healing power rushing through the child, closing up majority of his wounds. "How about we head back and we can figure out where to go from there?" Cade had asked, but before the child could answer, a loud gasp was heard from behind. They both looked and saw one of the Paladins that had joined on their quest. "You healed it?" He called out in surprise and then determination filled his eyes. "We must take it in and see if it shall be redeemed!" He cried, rushing forward to take hold of the boy. The boy flinched away from Cade and glared at the intruding Paladin, a hiss escaping from it's mouth. Large, bat-like wings tore from the childs back, causing him to scream out in pain, blood quickly soaking his entire back. Noticing the aggressiveness of the guard and the childs fear, Cade turned to the child and pushed him lightly towards the exit of the cave. "Go," He yelled and the child leaped out of the cave, flapping clumsily as it flew away. The guard clutched onto Cade as the child escaped, the Paladin's eyes wide in fury. "What have you done," He spat, dragging Cade out of the cave and back to the village to where a whole crowd of people, including Olivia, were waiting for their return. Olivia watched as Garven joined the other group, the Paladin who had grabbed Cade describing what had happened and how he had let the demonic child just get away. Garven turned to Cade, glowering down onto him from uptop of his horse. "What say you in your defense?" He shouted, waiting for her brothers reply. But Cade didn't say anything. He simply looked to Olivia, their eyes locking, a smile dancing across his lips. "He must be possessed to have let a demon child get away! We shall lock him up! See if we can purge or if he shall see redemption in two days time!" Garven called out and then quickly drug her brother away, their eyes never leaving each others until he was pulled into a temple. Olivia returned home that night, attempting to not cry as she worried about her brother, but she knew ''he was going to be okay and do the right thing. He had to. The next few days went on like normal, Olivia went to the small market and gathered supplies, then stopped by the rose patch, picking a few and taking them home for when her brother would return. But he didn't. Instead, a guard came to collect her and brought her someways outside the town, where others were waiting anxiously. Before them stood two pikes, one already having the undead woman tied up to. Olivia went to one of her friends, clutching onto their arm and asking what was going on. Then out came her brother, wearing the same thing from two days ago, with two guards escorting him out and onto the other pike. Olivia watched in confusion, her eyes never leaving her brothers, even when Gaven came out and stood in front of the group. ''"This woman," ''He shouted, motioning towards the undead lady. "Refuses to be redeemed. The answer...death."'' A few in the back clapped and cheered, a guard coming over with a torch and standing near the pile. That's when it clicked. Her brother said no. Olivia tried to rush forward to him, but she was quickly stopped, Gaven looking at her with surprise and then with a large smile, coming over and placing a hand on the top of her head. "This man, one of our own Paladins, refuses to be redeemed." Gaven boomed, looking over the top of her head as he spoke to the other, then back to her, leaning in and whispering. "The answer..is death." Gaven smirked for a moment, but then returned to a facade of being disappointed. He turned to the two, raising his hands. "I offer once more! Will you seek redemption?" Olivia looked to her brother, begging for him to accept, but he just smiled softly. "I have done nothing wrong. There is no reason to be redeemed," Cade said to Garven. "Then it is settled!" Garven raised his free hand and the guards on either side of Cade and the woman, placed their torches at their feet, setting the two on the pikes into flames. Olivia cried out and tried to look away, but Garven grabbed her by her hair and forced her to look, made her watch as her brother squirmed in the flames, crying out in pain. Olivia bursted into tears, turning to focus onto Garven's face as her brothers and the womans screams erupted behind her. "A heretic deserves to be punished," He whispered to her, then roughly let her go, Olivia falling to the ground, limply. Olivia stayed there on the ground, crumpled and broken as she listened to the screams die down and the flames licking wildly at the corpses. She stayed even when it started to turn to night and piercing rain started to pour down upon her. She stayed even when the fire had died out, only then standing and walking over to where her brother once was, tears mixing with the drops of rain that washed over her face. In that moment, everything in her life was gone. Her brother...her faith...her will to live.. She turned and walked back to the village, soaked from the rain and looking awful from crying. When she reached it, she went straight to the temple, demanding to see Garven, the guards being hesitant but led her, giving her soft words of apologies for her loss, but to her they were speaking as if she was underwater. When she had finally gotten to his quarters, she didn't knock and just let herself in, the guards not being able to stop her in time. Inside the room sat Garven in nothing but underwear, standing up quickly, but then laughing when he saw that it was only Olivia. "It's okay, she can come in," He said, waving to the guards who left immediately after. Olivia walked over to stand in front of Garven, tears streaming down her face and her clothes soaked with the recent rain. "I knew you would come around," He whispered, placing his hand around her waist and dragging her closer to him, which was easy since he was much heavier set than her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, exposing her neck, then nibbling on it. Olivia looked up at the ceiling, her face emotionless, but her body stiff. Olivia turned her dead stare onto him, bringing up her lifeless hand and touching his face gently. "You should kill yourself," She whispered, her sky blue orbs seeming to stab into his mocha colored ones. "You have no reason to live, everyone hates you." She said. Although her words were telling him to commit suicide, her voice was laced with honey, extremely sweet to the ear. Garven watched her for a moment, now in a trance with her powerful gaze, and it worked even better as he lusted after her. After a moment, he nodded, reaching over and grabbing the dagger that was laid out on his bedside table. "Will this please you?" He asked, too bedazzled by her. She simply nodded, watching him carefully. Garven picked up the dagger and brought it to his neck, pressing into the flesh and dragging it along the fragile skin, cutting it easily as if it was butter. Blood swiftly gushed from his neck, some even squirting onto her dress even though she tried to dart away. She stood and watched for a moment, her eyes void of emotion as she watched this man bleed out in front of her. Her only thought was that this was justice...for her brother. A few minutes later, Olivia opened the door, leaving, and then shutting it slowly. A guard from the side looked down at her, taking notice of the blood and opening his mouth a say something before she raised a hand, stopping him in his tracks. "It's mine," She said, finally looking up to him with her tear-stricken face. The guard backed down and nodded, returning to his post and allowing her to leave. Olivia left town that same night, knowing that they would very soon put the puzzle pieces together and figure out that it was her. From that night, Olivia Dawnbrook was wanted for murder, but was never to be seen again. Ophelia Drathir was born. Ophelia wandered the streets in the dark, enchanting people to give her what she wanted as she needed until, one night, she met Uqion who offered her a job in the Chorong Thieves Guild. Deciding that she had nothing else to live for and time in her hands, she joined. That is where she resides now. Appearance Ophelia is always in her Vigilante form, which looks like a slender woman who comes at a height of about 5' and 100lb. She wears a see through bodysuit and a cropped top and long loin cloth to cover her more...valued parts. On her shoulders, falling behind her, was a long dark blue cape, nearly dragging along the floor as she walked. All around her body laced gold, sparkling as she moved. Ophelia's raven black hair falls over the back of her cloak, only two small pigtails disrupt the straightness of her hair. Upon taking a look at her shadow, one could clearly make out wings that stretch out from her shadowy back. Her face was roundset, but still maintained it's mature features. Piercing crimson eyes could be seen watching your moves closely underneath her bangs. Lightly tinted lips beg for the attention for another to meet hers, very soft looking. Her skin looks very smooth, not a blemish to be seen and holds a very, very light tan. If one were to ever catch her out of her Vigilante form and in her normal, Social form, they would notice that there was quite a difference. In her Social form, Ophelia is slightly shorter, coming to 4'9 and staying the 100lb. Her normal attire in this form would be a flowing, blue dress that was buttoned up in the center with a white, long sleeved top. She wore black stockings and black 4" heels. Her hair in this normal form is much lighter, almost white and often has two braids that cascade down the front tied with a blue ribbon. Her face, in this form, is also roundset but holds a more innocent and childlike vibe. She has sapphire orbs for eyes and porcelain white skin, almost seeming too delicate to lay a finger upon. When in both forms, a rosy scent emits from her, becoming even stronger and noticeable when up close. Personality Vigilante Form: Ophelia is often known as a seductress, seeming to be able to toy with both man and woman, to get her way. She will play against weaknesses and if you're nothing to her, she won't hesitate to stab you in the back if need be - quite literally as well. When not trying to get what she wants, she sits back quietly and watches everything unfold in front of her, waiting for the perfect time to strike, or to just gather information. She will hardly show her Social form as it is wanted for murder and also holds a lot of memories that she doesn't want to be reminded of at the moment. Social Form: Olivia tends to be extremely shy and quiet. She has a very proper vibe around her, always sitting up straight, making sure her hair and dress are in place. She's very ladylike and kind to others. Not much is known about this form as it is very rarely seen. Friends * Eli - A Dhampir whom she had met when she first joined Chorong. He brings her great amusement and has seemed to taken quite a liking to her. * Sand - A human who saved her once and went on a mission with. Strange fellow, more like an acquaintance. * [[Malakai Gaunt|''Uqion Yujin'']] - The one who found her and recruited her to the Chorong. More like an acquaintance Enemies This is for her to know. Aspirations * To find a meaning to live. Theme Category:Inactive